


The Beast and the Flower

by BrightestDusk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimetsu no Yaiba Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Complete, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestDusk/pseuds/BrightestDusk
Summary: Most people didn't believe in demons, but Blake was among the unfortunate who knew better.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 27





	The Beast and the Flower

**Author's Note:**

> One of my entries for last year's Ladybug week that I decided to clean up and post. Hopefully I can motivate myself to spruce up and post the others at some point.

Blake pulled her haori tighter around herself as the chill of a crisp night breeze wisped around her. The wind swirled up into the trees causing the leaves of the forest to whisper sweet nothings into the night as the full moon glowed above, washing the forest landscape below in a soft blanket of silvery-white. For the average person, nights like these couldn't have been any more breathtaking and serene.

But Blake wasn't an average person; she was a demon hunter. Nights like these would all too often prove to be the deadliest for an unknowing village or traveler. Without the sun to protect them, they were nothing but sitting ducks. Most people didn't believe in demons, but Blake was among the unfortunate who knew better.

She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of all the people she was too late to save. If only she had gotten to that hut sooner. If only she had been able to slice that monster's head off quicker. If only she had been scouting her territory in the east that night instead of the south.

If only she could save everyone who needed saving.

It was impossible. No matter how many monsters she slew, more would eventually come to take their place. The Demon Slaying Corps was a small organization run outside of the government's control — there simply weren't enough resources available to cover every square mile of Japan in which people lived.

Innocent people were going to be killed on her watch. That was part of the deal she signed when she accepted her nichirin blades upon surviving the Final Selection. So why did it feel like a knife had pierced her chest every time she failed to protect someone?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She was being watched. A rustle sounded just beyond her in the thicket of trees, too loud to be an animal. Blake drew her dual nichirin swords out, the indigo-gray blades glinting dangerously against the moonlight.

"Who's there?"

She was answered with another rustle, this one closer to her position than the last.

Blake crept forward, her blades ready to strike at a moment's notice. She forced her heartbeat to calm as she prepared herself to come face to face with a hellish creature. She was instead met with the face of a teary-eyed young girl.

She staggered back upon hearing the girl emit a terrified squeal, blinking in disbelief. This was not the sound of a bloodthirsty demon.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just standing here and I heard someone so I got scared and hid cause I thought it was a demon but you're obviously _not_ unless you're a weird one that prefers to fight with swords or something oh I don't know I just didn't mean to scare you!"

Blake stared at the girl in bewilderment. Her eyes flitted to her waist where she saw the hilt of a sheathed blade. This paired with the fact she knew about demons, she must have been a member of the Demon Slayer Corps. Blake had run into fellow demon slayers before, but none as young and seemingly cowardly as this one.

Realizing the lack of threat, Blake returned her blades to the scabbards strapped to her back. She observed the girl more closely, noting the tear stains on her cheeks and the runny trail of mucus streaming from her nose. Despite this, there were no obvious wounds on the girl's body.

"It's all right," Blake finally spoke. "I'm not a demon either. What are you doing out here all by yourself? I'm the one who normally patrols this area."

The other girl nodded as she sniffed against the sleeve of her red coat. Blake caught sight of a black Corps uniform peeking out, the same one distributed to new recruits.

“I-I just passed the Final Selection two weeks ago. I was sent on a mission to a village northwest of here. B-but…” Fresh tears now started to trickle down her face. “I got there and there was so much blood. I saw it with someone already in its mouth…I couldn't save them.”

Blake’s chest clenched as the other girl sunk to the ground, burying her head in her knees.

“I couldn't do anything! I was so angry and I wanted to kill it b-but everyone was already dead! I thought if I made it through the Final Selection I'd be ready for anything, but the things back THERE are nothing compared to what's out here! I ran away until I ended up here so I could cry by myself. I shouldn't have done this, I should've listened to Yang and my dad and not joined the corps. I'm not cut out for this…”

The sound of muffled sobs filled the air. Blake scanned their surroundings to make sure nothing had tried to sneak up on them during the girl's story. Once satisfied they were still alone, she kneeled before the girl with a handkerchief in hand.

“It's all right," she said. “I know how you feel.” She lightly tapped the girl's knee as she spoke, prompting her to look up. 

“My name is Blake Belladonna. I've been with the Corps for two years now, but I still remember my first mission.” She couldn't fully conceal her grimace at the unpleasant memory. “It went a lot like yours did, actually.”

The girl looked at Blake with wide silver eyes as she took the handkerchief. She blew her nose before using what unsoiled parts were left to clean her face.

"My name is R-Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Blake smiled at the introduction. "That's a pretty name. It makes me think of a thick bouquet you give to someone to let them know you love them."

Ruby managed a tiny smile. "I like your name too. It sounds cool and mysterious."

Blake huffed in amusement as she tucked a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. "Trust me, I'm not nearly as cool as other slayers I've seen." 

She rose to her full height, extending her hand down towards Ruby. "We should get out of here. It's not a good idea to stay in one place like this.”

Ruby nodded before wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She accepted Blake's hand as she hoisted herself off the ground. Now that they were both standing, Blake could see she was several inches taller than her.

"My camp is about four miles north of here. Mind having some dinner with me?" Blake asked, her voice gentle.

She was surprised by her own words. Blake wasn't one to be quick with getting close to people. The world was beautifully cruel in its mastery of thievery, having already snatched all she held dear years ago; the fewer attachments to others, the less risk of getting hurt. All this, and somehow Ruby squeezed through the walls Blake thought she firmly built around herself.

Ruby's face brightened at the invitation. She tried smoothing her ruffled mess of short, dark hair with a hand (it wasn’t very successful). "I'd love to!"

Blake’s gaze moved to her hand. She had never let go of Ruby. Her face warmed against the cool night air as she dropped her hand back to her side. 

"U-uh okay," she said before turning her back to Ruby, the awkwardness in her voice tangible. "This way, then."

The duo made their way down the hill with Blake leading the way. As they moved, Ruby decided to fill the silence with some personal history.

"My older sister Yang is a demon slayer too. She passed her final selection a few years ago. Now she travels all over, so I don't get to see her as often. I still live with my dad though! His name is Taiyang. He's really cool, he taught both me and Yang how to be swordswomen. He didn't want me to join the Corps, though. I guess he didn't like the idea of both his daughters spending their free time hunting dangerous man-eating monsters."

"Understandable," Blake said under her breath.

Ruby continued on without missing a beat. "But I just, I wanna help people you know? My mom was killed by a demon. Her name was Summer Rose. She was a slayer too, I think, though I'm not really sure. I don't remember much about her, and dad's never really willing to talk about her."

Blake hummed as Ruby spoke, letting the other girl know she was listening. In reality, she was much more focused on making sure the path in front of them didn't lead them to mortal danger than she was focused on the time her older sister (Yang was it?) caught Ruby trying to wrestle with a wild fox.

"Soooooo, what sort of breathing technique do you use?" Ruby asked, her voice light and cheerful. The way she was speaking now, Blake wouldn’t have known she had been a pitiful sobbing mess if she wasn’t the one to find her as such. 

"I'm a breath of flower user! It's an extension of the water breath. My nichirin blade's color is pink, which is a real bummer because that's _so_ close to red which is my favorite color, but I'm sure someone like you knows that you don't exactly get to choose the color of your blade —"

Ruby's breath halted in her chest as she walked straight into the extended palm of Blake, signaling her to stop moving.

"Something's watching us, and I don't think it's human." 

Blake withdrew the blades from her back as she took a battle stance. Ruby jolted up at the realization trouble was on the horizon.

"Oh right get your blade get your blade," she muttered to herself as she fumbled with the scabbard on her waist.

The silhouette of human-like form emerged from the trees ahead. Ruby trembled slightly as the full form of the demon came before them.

It had a tall and slender frame with long lanky arms. The hair on top of its head was as ghostly white as the skin exposed from the tattered kimono. A single, jagged horn protruded from the left side of the demon's head while another unsightly spike jutted out from his right shoulder. Vertically slitted pupils set against sickly yellow irises stared down the two slayers, reflective of the malicious intent of their owner. The demon's mouth widened to a large, loathsome smile filled with two lines of razor-sharp teeth.

"Very astute you are. I am definitely not a human, not anymore at least."

Blake's grip on her blades tightened at the demon's grating voice. Normally she'd have no problem facing a lowlife like this by herself, but this time she had Ruby. She couldn't do anything that would risk putting the younger girl in danger.

The demon's brow pinched with curiosity as he continued to stare them down. 

“Quite the unusual pair we have here.” He pointed towards Blake before continuing. “You seem to have an idea of what you're doing. Haven't seen many dual wielders around these parts.” His finger shifted towards Ruby's position. “You, however, don't seem to have the slightest clue about anything. If you tremble any harder the poor ground will give way under you.”

“Leave her alone!” Blake barked through gritted teeth.

“Oh dear, it seems you're rather protective over that pathetic little flower,” the monster sneered. A thick, snake-like tongue licked its chops. “I guess I know which one I'm sinking into first.”

“Ruby run!” Black yelled as she shoved her back. The demon closed the gap between them, but Blake's quick reflexes blocked the otherwise lethal strike.

The monster reared back in pain, looking down at his hands to see the gashes left behind from Blake's blades. 

"Not going to lie, that hurt a bit. Lucky for me wounds like these don't take very long to heal."

The gashes quickly mended themselves, the stains of red remaining on the demon’s hands and wrists the only signs he had ever been struck.

Blake frantically looked behind her, praying Ruby didn't somehow get injured in the exchange. There was no sign of the girl behind her. She didn't have much time to worry as the demon came back to the offensive.

"Seems the brat ran off, so I'll deal with you first," he cackled as Blake jumped back against a tree to avoid his fatal blows. This one was fast compared to others she’d fought; she only narrowly avoided that last attack. 

Blake leaped to a high tree branch out of the demon's reach, concealed in the forest shadows. She drew in a deep breath as she prepared herself for her swords' technique.

"Breath of beast first form, shadow strike," she whispered out as she launched herself down towards her target, her two blades extended ready to pierce.

The demon moved out of the way before Blake could make contact. There wasn’t enough time to account for her miss, and the demon delivered a crushing kick to Blake’s arm.

Blake screamed out in pain as she rolled across the ground. She was stopped by the base of a nearby tree. The demon did not relent; Blake forced herself to roll out of the way to avoid another kick.

She panted ragged breaths as she struggled to her feet, the searing pain in her upper arm letting her know bones were likely broken. She could control her breathing enough to halt the internal bleeding, but fighting with only one arm would put her at an even larger disadvantage.

She couldn't give up. She needed to buy more time for Ruby to run away. Too many people had died on her account — her village, her parents, her best friend. She would not let Taiyang lose his youngest daughter. Yang would not be losing her only sister. 

She would _not_ let Ruby die. 

Blake yelled as she charged towards her foe. “Breath of beast fourth form, umbra assault!”

The demon brought his arm up to shield his neck from the blow. Blake severed the limb, but her wounded side was left vulnerable. The demon used his free arm to latch onto Blake's neck. He raised her in the air away from his body. 

Blake used what strength was left in her legs to try and kick her way out. Her swords clattered to the ground as she clawed at the hand to release its grasp around her throat.

Panicking was the worst thing she could do; panicking meant wasting precious breaths. But as the demon's vile grin drew closer to her face, Blake found herself becoming more frantic in her struggles. The world around her started to fade. It was only a matter of time before she completely passed out.

“Looks like you've met your match, slayer filth,” The monster growled mere inches from her. “Anything you'd like to say before I pluck those pretty eyes out of their sockets?”

“Go to hell,” Blake wheezed, the ire of her amber eyes unwavering.

The demon snarled as Blake closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was inevitably going to pass.

_I'm so sorry Ruby. I wanted to be there for you, I really did…_

Her eyes snapped open hearing the crack of a tree branch. A blur of red and pink flashed behind the demon’s head.

“BREATH OF FLOWER FIRST FORM, SERRATED ROSE THORN!”

Ruby screamed as she put every ounce of force behind one single stroke. She landed unceremoniously to the ground with a loud thud, rolling herself back to her feet in a haste before looking back at what she had done.

The demon's body stood motionless, its head lying a few feet away. Its grasp remained closed on Blake's neck. 

With tears streaming, Ruby dashed up to the corpse and sliced the remaining arm from the body. Blake instantly dropped to the ground, coughing and wheezing as she struggled to regain normal breathing.

The demon's body began to turn to dust, it's decapitated body drifting away like sand in the wind. 

“I was defeated by YOU?” the head roared as it too began to disintegrate. “You insignificant little b —”

Those were the final words of the monster as both the head and body succumbed to the night breeze. Ruby released the breath that had caught in her throat before dropping to her knees, taking Blake in her arms.

“Blake! I'm so sorry! Please don't die, I wish I could've done more but I didn't want to get in your way. I thought about running but I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you to die!” Ruby rambled on, her voice consumed with desperation.

Blake continued to wheeze, the gaze of her warm amber eyes fixated on bright silver ones.

Ruby gently cupped her friend's face. “B-Blake, please don't die. Please don't die,” she begged. Her body trembled faintly, as if a mere touch would cause her to shatter.

Summoning what strength she could, Blake raised a hand to place gently on Ruby's cheek. She coughed roughly before finally being able to speak.

“You…you saved me.” Her voice came out in almost a whisper. “You saved us both.”

Ruby bawled at her words, managing a wobbly smile around the tears. She brought her forehead down to Blake's so that she could nuzzle against her. 

“I wanted to be strong for you,” she breathed.

Blake managed a weak smile as Ruby's tears dripped onto her cheeks, mixing with her own. “You were always strong, Ruby. You just didn't know it yet.”


End file.
